Kakusa Reta Senshi
by Omnitroid1
Summary: When a new enemy shows up, how will the senshi respond? Will they rise above the threat, or are they so far beneath this new enemy that there's no hope of winning?


Chapter 1:

Sailor Pluto, A.K.A., Setsuna Meiou, was once again in front of the time gates. Most of the people who know her (the other senshi) would say that's all she did: stared into the gates to make sure nothing would interfere with Crystal Tokyo. And they'd be half-right. Because while she does stand in front of the gates, she _does_ go out half the time. There's this one karaoke bar she often frequents. If any of the other senshi were to know that, they would most likely stare at her, slack-jawed. After all, she had made a reputation for herself in the eyes of the other senshi, and it wasn't a reputation that made people think she enjoyed anything but the dream of Crystal Tokyo. It was as she felt a ripple in the time gates, that Pluto felt a presence behind her. One that should have been gone long ago. One that she knew meant the end of the world. For behind her, was Solaris.

"Setsuna," he said. "It's been a _long_ time, hasn't it?" Pluto didn't turn around. She just spoke.

"Solaris. How did you survive?" she said, voice shaking slightly. If the other senshi were to here that, they'd definitely be panicking. After all, it wasn't every day you heard the Time Guardian's voice shake with fear. It just didn't happen.

"Oh, I have my ways. That, and you Silver Millennium brats did a crap job trying to kill me. Although they did seal me for a few millennia, and greatly reduce my powers, that's all they did. It's really quite sad." At this, Pluto _did_ turn around. What she saw was Solaris in his royal garb. He wore clothes like those of a king of the Middle Ages, the colors consisting of oranges, reds, and yellows galore. He also held in his hands the Staff of Eternal Flames, his favorite weapon. It looked like a cross between a mage's staff and a spear. Looking at it, Pluto shuddered, remembering how easily he had cut down all who would oppose him with it. Those were bad times, way before the Silver Millennium had even begun.

"What do you want?" Pluto asked, fearing for the planet. For even if Solaris couldn't do it now, he would eventually destroy the planet and all life on it. He would probably even go ad far as to destroy every planet in the system.

"Oh, I want what anyone would want if they had their species murdered: revenge. Revenge, and retribution. I will kill every human on Earth in front of your face, leaving you in absolute solitude for a few millennia. I'll show you the life I've had to live all this time. And then, I might just put you out of your misery. But then again, I was never offered that alternative, and I certainly won't offer it to you. You will spend the rest of eternity knowing that you are the cause of the extinction of the human race. I must be going now. Lost kingdoms don't revive themselves you know. Have a nice life. What's left of it anyway." And so Solaris faded from view, laughing evilly.

A/N: So I had this idea for a while. I first thought of making a Sailor Solaris, but then I thought, 'Who's the bad guy going to be?' So I dropped the Sailor Solaris and took up Solaris, the enemy of this fic. There is a story behind that which will be revealed in later chapters. But before I update this, I'll need someone to send me a PM, detailing the plot of Sailor Moon(manga) and all of the important details. I know a few things from fanfiction, but we all know how reliable _those_ are most of the time. This is a pretty cool idea coming from me, though. So, I'm going to go now and try to update all of my other fanfics. Please help me out with this one by PMing me please. I don't really want to read the entire Sailor Moon manga series because it would take _way_ too long. I know this is short, though, because this takes place after the Sailor Moon entirety, and I know next to nothing about it. The Ranma part of the crossover will appear next chapter. though I may have to read the manga anyway, to get a feel for the actual characters, not the fanfiction ones. So anyway, see ya!


End file.
